1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiant heating systems and more specifically to a unique furnace for heating liquid that circulates though a conventional radiator type system by transferring the heat generated from friction brake pads pressed against rotating wheels to thermally conductive liquid running through them.
2. Prior Art
The basic concept of circulating hot liquid through radiators is well known in the art. Gas and coal fired furnaces have been in use for many years as have electrical resistance heaters for heating the liquid. The concepts of running liquid through wheel brake caliper systems to cool the brakes and improve their efficiencies are also well known. The combination of these two divergent concepts, cooling the brake systems and heating liquid in a controlled fashion, however make this a unique approach to providing the heat needed to bring the circulating liquid to the appropriate temperature to heat a given size space with a given size radiator.